


Four Cases Jessica Jones Never Had

by resolute



Category: Alias (Comics), Fringe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Scandal (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/pseuds/resolute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yuletide Stocking Stuffer! Four quick crossover drabbles for cases Jessica Jones never took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Cases Jessica Jones Never Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



1.

The blonde at the counter had a camera in her purse. Now, most diners I eat at, I'd think she was from Public Health and Safety, looking to bust the joint. But this was the shwarma place where Tony Stark himself got his take-out, so there was no chance of a health code violation.

I tracked the eyeline of the camera. The blonde wasn't scoping the counter or kitchen. She was snapping pics -- video, maybe -- of a beefy guy in a dirty grey track suit. He was eating the shwarma like there was going to be a shortage. I knew this guy. He ran with Vasily's crew. He wouldn't appreciate having his picture taken. I groaned, silently, inside my head. I had to warn the photographer.

I loitered near the counter as the blonde paid. The name on her credit card said Mars. Veronica Mars. As she walked by I slung an arm around her shoulders. "Ronnie!" I said brightly. "I thought we were meeting here at one!"

"Betty!" she said back, just as brightly. I felt something poke against my ribs. A quick glance revealed her taser jammed up against me. "Long time no see," she continued with a razor-edged smile. "Whatever shall we talk about?"

2\. 

The pounding on my front door was too arrogant to be burglars. And Carol or Steve would have just come in through the window. I stood to one side as I opened it, just in case. I couldn't really take a well-aimed bullet.

The man who walked in first was short, scruffy, with a shaven haircut that bespoke ex-military. His bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes told a story, too. Of either drugs or very short nights. He walked past me and began to sweep the room. He was better at it than I am.

The woman who followed him in wore a suit that made me straighten up and wish I'd changed into a clean hoodie after dinner. She was small and sleek and walked in heels the way Emma Frost did. All power and grace and eat-you-alive. "Jessica Jones?" she asked.

I nodded. "As you see her."

"Olivia Pope." She held out her hand. I shook it. "I've heard that you are the most discreet private investigator in New York City."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," I said. I held her gaze. I didn't flinch.

"An American flag gave me your address, Ms. Jones."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, either," I said evenly. I could feel the short guy behind me. The odds of him having a gun pointed at my back were about one hundred percent at this point, I guessed.

"Good." Ms. Pope nodded firmly. "You'll need to come with us. We're down a team member, and national security is at stake." She smiled. Just the corner of her mouth, but she looked a hell of a lot like Carol in that smile. "Are you ready to be a gladiator?"

3\. 

The woman in Matt's office wore a red leather jacket almost the same color as Daredevil's outfit. I wondered if Matt could tell.

"Jessica," Matt said, "this is Emma Swan. Miss Swan is looking for information about her parents. I thought of you."

What he meant was, Luke must have told him I was nearly broke again. But I wasn't going to turn away a gift client. "Miss Swan," I said. "Pleasure to meet you, How can I help?"

"Emma," she corrected me. "Call me Emma. It's like this -- " She paused, then dug an object out of her pocket. "This is all I have of my birth parents. I was found by the side of the road as an infant, and I was holding this." She handed me the necklace.

"It's not a lot," I said, "but I'll see what I can do -- "

4.

Special Agent Dunham leaned across my desk. "Ms. Jones," she said, her voice low and even, "you don't understand. I'm not asking for your cooperation. I am telling you that you will hand over all your files containing any reference to something called 'The Pattern,' and you will do it immediately."


End file.
